


Untraditional

by Clankit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of Non-con Bonding, Mentions of Rape, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John Hancock, Omega Male Sole Survivor, Omega Sole Survivor, Omega/Omega, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: So it wouldn’t be right to say that Natefeareda relationship with the omega John Hancock. It was just… they were both omegas. Don’t get Nate wrong, it’s not like he’s never heard of omega-omega pairs before, but he’s never heard of those pairs being monogamous (not that people need to be, that’s just what Nate would want).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind as I realized I had not updated my Fallout 4 A/B/O dynamic multi-chaptered work in over a year.

It had become a bit of a habit, as Nate lay on whatever he was using as a bed for the night, to think of his past. Nate had been used to getting a lot of looks in his day-to-day life. After all, there were few things stranger than seeing a bonded male omega as tall and as well-built as he was. Still, it had been worse when he was in the army. Sure, there were one or two other omegas who were soldiers as well, but few and far between.

The thing that made it _really_ untraditional was the fact he was bonded to a female alpha.

Somehow the idea that female aphas were a rarity had spread through the United States until almost every time Nora went out she was guaranteed to turn heads. Female alphas weren’t _actually_ rare, although in the not-so-distant past they rarely had kids because the stuck-up patriarchal males who headed society didn’t want someone who would challenge them, and much less someone considered the lesser primary gender. So, as things were, whenever he and Nora went out in public they got stares. Not necessarily impolite stares, just curious ones. A female alpha and a male omega were a rare pair.

Both of them absolutely hated it.

That was one of the advantages of the Commonwealth. No one gave Nate a second look. It had taken him a little while to get used to, the fact that no alpha gave him so much as a second glance for the most part. Since Nate was now unbonded (a side effect of his long storage in cryostasis most likely), in his first few days of the post-apocalyptic world he was terrified of getting jumped. He’d heard stories of the time periods back when no unbonded omegas went out past sundown because the chances of getting forcefully raped and subsequently, bonded, were almost indisputable.

After his first week or so though, it became clear that the tribes of the Commonwealth were much more civil than the days of the past, and possibly Nate’s time period.

So it wouldn’t be right to say that Nate _feared_ a relationship with the omega John Hancock. It was just… they were both omegas. Don’t get Nate wrong, it’s not like he’s never heard of omega-omega pairs before, but he’s never heard of those pairs being monogamous (not that people need to be, that’s just what Nate would want).

But he _feels_ the way Hancock’s eyes drink in his body when they meet, and it’s not an unpleasant feeling. And then he gets to know Goodneighbor’s charming mayor and then it’s not just physical attraction Nate feels. He _likes_ Hancock, likes the way he makes him laugh in ways Nora used to make him, likes the way they banter and flirt, likes how the man runs his town and doesn’t take shit from nobody, regardless of their secondary gender. He _knows_ Hancock is interested, and Nate would be lying if he said he wasn’t.

It’d just be so… untraditional.

Then again, Nate’s never been one for tradition.

Shifting around in the bed, Nate smiled into the mangy pillow he’d managed to scrape up and let himself finally drift off.


End file.
